etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Etreant
Etreant (Etrian Odyssey) The Etreant is the final boss of Etrian Odyssey. He is faced at B25F (The Moment of Epiphany) and is one of the hardest bosses in the game. Story After reaching the last stratum, defeating Ren and Tlachtga, and reaching the deepest floor, the heroes discover that the mastermind of the events that took place in the labyrinth was none other than Visil, Etria's chieftain, who was trying to keep the labyrinth secrets away from curious eyes at any costs. Having failed to destroy the party in indirect ways, he decide to take action, fusing himself with the Yggdrasil Tree, and engaging the heroes on a last, desperate battle to keep their mouths shut forever. Strategy Etreant is a pretty tough fight. Having 18000 HP means the battle will be pretty long as well. His most common attack, Cyclone, '''deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party, and may be used several turns in a row, giving you little chance to heal. He might also attack with the dangerous '''Thorns, which is far more powerful than Cyclone '''and hits multiple times, but is rarely used. However, Etreant has a high chance of using this in the first turn. '''Inferno is another powerful attack, not only dealing heavy damage, but it is also able to instantly kill the target. All damage dealt will be drained to recover his own HP reserves. Despite having high HP, Etreant's defense isn't very good, and it's somewhat vulnerable to magic attacks. Still, its Twigs '''skill can prolong the battle, since it blocks every non-magic attack. At the start of the battle, it will simply spam '''Cyclone '''and '''Resolve, to erase the party buffs, like Bravery or Immunize. It's recommended to keep both Immunize and Defender, since its attacks deal heavy damage to multiple characters. Its most powerful attack,' Inferno', can easily one-hit kill even stronger characters with scary ease. Also, along with its high speed, using Resolve, it can remove your buffs, and on next turn, destroy you with its strong attacks. Having a Survivalist for using 1st Turn on your characters with buff skills is helpful. Binding it is easy too. By using a Dark Hunter, you can render him almost defenseless. After the first half of the battle, it will start casting Twigs more frequently (around 90% of the times you use physical skills), meaning you'll have to either have to cease using skills or start using more magic attacks. You can also take that at your advantage: if you have a Survivalist faster than Etreant, by using Apollon, it will hit the boss before it can cast Twigs. That, along with a powerful magic user, can make this fight much easier. Even so, this is, by no means, a weak enemy, and should not be underestimated as a small mistake can lead to a certain Game Over. Skills *'Resolve' (Uses Head):' '''Removes the whole party buffs. Only uses if the party has more than 5 distributed buffs. *'Twigs (Uses Arms): Blocks any physical attacks (magic attacks bypass it). Has a low chance of using it whenever a party member uses a physical skill, and is always summoned at the beginning of the turn (Apollon bypasses it if lands before the skill is used). When Etreant is at low HP, he will start using this skill more often. *'''Thorns (Uses Arms):' '''Deals moderate stab damage to random targets. May hit 2-4 times. *'Cyclone''' (Uses Legs):' '''Deals heavy bash damage to the whole party. *'Inferno (Uses Head) Attempts to Inflict Instant Death on those with 50% HP or lower and heals Etreant for the amount the target had left. *'Grown '(Uses Head): Regenerates 900 HP at the turn end for 3 turns. *'''Bearing (Uses No Body part): Removes all binds from Etreant. Drops * Shroud (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * None Etreant (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Etreant returns as the final boss of the Classic mode and one of the three end-game bosses of the story mode. It's now far more powerful than its original incarnation and is one of the hardest bosses in the game. Story While in Etrian Odyssey Untold its backstory remains the same, it's revealed that Visil is controlled by the corrupt Yggdrasil Core, which explains his harsh actions and attempts to convince the party to stop the exploration in the labyrinth. However, he shows to still have some control over his actions, and it's unknown to what extent his actions were influenced by the tree, as Visil had his reasons to keep people from reaching the labyrinth's depths. Strategy Etreant is a extremely offensive boss, with its powerful, and often deadly, attacks. Its main attack, Root Cyclone, deals very high damage to the whole party, and cannot be weakened by neither Defender nor Immunize. Instead, it's recommended to use debuffs against it, like Sapping Curse or Forest Breach (via grimoires). If you are having trouble surviving this attack, defend on the turns he use it, as its somewhat easy to predict when he will use this. Thousand Nails is a much weaker attack, and misses rather often, so it should not cause much trouble. Be careful, however, as it may hit the same target twice. He can also use Infernal Drain, which deals high damage to the target and recovers the same amount to Etreant's HP. By the time it hits around half of his HP, the boss will start casting King's Resolve, which removes all the buffs on the party. Right after this, it will use its most dangerous attack, Tempest. While the damage of it alone isn't much, it hits random characters multiple times, like Thousand Nails, and has a chance to completely bind any character that is hit by it. When close to death, Etreant will start regenerating HP which can be cancelled with a Metopon. Skills *'Root Cyclone' (Uses Legs): Heavy damage to the whole party. Cannot be weakened with immunize or defender *'Thousand Nails' (Uses Arms): Medium damage, random targets. Hits 4-5 times. Low accuracy. *'Infernal Drain' (Uses Head): Heavy damage to a party member, recovers small percentage of damage done *'King's Resolve' (Uses Head): Removes buffs from entire party, uses Tempest next turn *'Tempest' (Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to random targets. May bind head, arms and legs. Hits 6-7 times. Extremely dangerous *'Eternal Trunk' (Uses Head): Gives Etreant a regen effect, recovering 1000HP per turn. Can be canceled with a Metopon or Eerie Chorus. Uses when HP is low. Drops * Shroud (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * None Videos Trivia *Etreant's name is likely a play on the words Etrian and Treant, which is a fictional walking tree originating from Dungeons & Dragons. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters